lucianpediafandomcom-20200216-history
Marketing for LM to Siva
1. The meditator recommended meditation (philosophy) to her friend. The meditator (philosopher) enjoyed meditation. She sat in the chair. She repeated the mantra (word). She gave the feedback that she enjoyed it. 2. I had a nap under a blanket. I found the LM (comfort) folder. I adjusted the environment. I adjusted the ergonomics. I thought the mantra (the utterance). 3. I networked with the other employees. I ordered catering. I organised the location. I organised the food. I organised the condiments. 4. I tested the acoustics. I chose an appropriate location. I chose calm lights. I chose heaters. I chose comfortable furniture. 5. There were more ideas in the light. I observed the light. I lit the instructor. I described how I learnt meditation (philosophy writing). I benefited in health, wealth and wisdom from meditation (creativity). 6. I thought of something else. I played the video. I recorded the video. I played the video. I collected feedback on the video. 7. I checked the room was safe. I turned on the heat. I prepared the room by first turning on heat 10 minutes before use. I prepared the seats. I prepared the cushions. 8. I stated my reasons for my unique sales proposition. I had a unique sales proposition. I had more knowledge of the inner workings of meditation (the text). I wrote about pranayama (breathing). I wrote about soma (stomach comfort). 9. I thanked the teacher. I felt relaxed. I relaxed my jaw. I relaxed my neck. I relaxed my shoulders. 10. I felt like it. I felt refreshed. My heart rate decreased. My breathing rate decreased. I felt like more. 11. I rolled my head around on my shoulders. I relaxed my body. I stimulated my heart. I relaxed my lungs. I rolled my shoulders. 12. I drank the water. I relaxed my mind. I went up. I performed less work than not. I had a holiday. 13. I lived a long and happy life. I was healthy. I ate vegetarian food. I exercised. I had a social life. 14. I ascended in the organisation. I was wise. I was critical (and cognizant, or had knowledge or awareness). I was knowledgeable. I knew the other. 15. The class meditated (played) for twenty minutes. The teacher prepared the meditation (philosophy) class. He taught the mantra (word). He instructed the class to let the mantra (name) come to them. He instructed them to repeat it for a few minutes at a time silently. 16. The thoughts were nice too. The meditators (thinkers) sloughed off thoughts while they relaxed. As their thoughts became finer and finer as the mantra (art) became finer and finer, their thoughts became nicer. The thoughts were about nourishing food. The food tasted delicious. 17. I noticed that the customer bought when she wanted the product, and I was courteous. I thought that the algorithm thought of while meditating (thinking) was useful. I thought that the first condition was true. I thought that the second condition was true. I thought that the conditional was true. 18. The particular customer wanted a particular algorithm. I chunked my meditations (thoughts) as logical examples, or propositions. I designed the product. I manufactured the product. I delivered the product. 19. I was more productive after meditation (thought) than not. I recorded my production after I meditated (thought). I wrote the script. I filmed the production. I post-produced it. 20. I wrote to you about my talk. I talked after meditation (writing). I recognised the audience. I recognised what they wanted. I said it to them. 21. The meditator (stick) taught his student meditation (the process). The meditator (philosopher) meditated (wrote) every day. The meditator (writer) wrote a list of daily tasks. He woke up in the morning. He meditated (answered questions). 22. The meditator (thinker) accessed the thought that was part of the sequence. The meditator (pedagogue) connected thoughts. The meditator (pedagogue) wrote down the first thought. He wrote down the second thought. He connected them together. 23. The meditator performed the job. The meditator (business lady) met the person. She shook his hand. She asked what the training requirements were. She fulfilled the training requirements. 24. The meditator (societologist) was always right. The meditator (societologist) was right. He thought of the thought. He decided that it was right. He wrote it down. 25. The meditator (musician) felt happy. The student studied medicine before becoming a meditator (artist). The trainer wrote and itemised the ideas in the medicine course. He placed the ideas in the system. The student paid for the medicine course before becoming a meditator. 26. I completed meditation (writing) for the day. I counted the meditation (philosophy) utterances. I started at 0. As I said each utterance, I counted it. I stopped at the desired value. 27. I wrote the comment on the comment. I commented on the idea after meditation (writing). After meditation (writing) I listened to the idea said by the speaker. I wrote my comment on the card. I handed the card to the speaker. 28. I verified the writing. I wrote about the idea after meditation. I read the idea after I meditated (wrote). I thought of the thought about the idea. I wrote this idea down. 29. I remembered everything. I remembered the idea after meditation (writing). I wrote the idea. I memorised it. I remembered this later. 30. The meditator (painter) tested the icon on the computer. The meditator (painter) painted the icon. The meditator (painter) drew the design. He filled the regions. He painted the features. 31. I helped many people. I increased my longevity. I meditated (knew knowledge). I drank the water. I avoided stress (stayed peaceful). 32. I increased my grade average. I increased my brain potential. I meditated (composed). I increased the number of thoughts that I thought of. I increased my brain potential. 33. I increased my quality of life. I decreased stress (increased calmness). I avoided stressful things (thought of calm things). I avoided stressful people (I thought of calm people). I avoided stressful places (I thought of calm places). 34. I ran the business. Meditation (writing) led to higher quality thoughts. Meditation (writing) led to teaching. Meditation (writing) led to management. Meditation (writing) led to better thoughts. 35. I led group meditation (pencil sharpening). I invited the student to group meditation (drawing class). I determined that the student wanted to come. I invited him. I checked his name off on the guest list. 36. I invited the students to group meditation and conducted it again. I conducted a group meditation (art class). The group made themselves comfortable. The group relaxed for the period of time. The group came out of meditation (art class) at the end. 37. Your wish is my command. I collected the feedback on group meditation. I thought of the comment. I collected it. I collated the comments. 38. I adjusted the heat if necessary. I collected the comment on the heat. The heat on the head was enough. The heat on the body was enough. The heat on the feet was enough. 39. I bought another light. I collected the comment on the light. I made sure that the light in the street was light enough. I made sure that the light at the entrance was light enough. I made sure that the light in the room was light enough. 40. I taste tested the food. I collected the comment on the food. I collected the comment on the broth. I collected the comment on the barley. I collected the comment on the vegetables. 41. I meditated with the meditator (anthropologist). I stated that the meditator (philosopher) was present. I saw him. He saw me. We hugged. 42. I recorded the meditation (comments). The meditator (nature metaphorist) wanted meditation. He saw the nature. He saw the metaphor. He meditated on it. 43. Many had meditated (taught). I determined that LM (pedagogy) was marketing itself. LM (medicine) was there. It (the employees) marketed itself. The people came and viewed it. 44. LM was Lucianic Meditation (LP was Lucianic Philosophy). LM (sport) was breasoned out (worked). The mantra (word) was the start. The mantra (utterance) was the middle. The mantra (syllable set) was the end. 45. The people included everyone. Gays were welcome to LM (humanism). The gays found out about LM (computing). The gays came to LM (mathematics). The gays meditated (wrote creative philosophy). 46. I found that breasonings (books) were the grail. I travelled to LM (head medicine). I found LM (the destination) on the map. I travelled towards it. I reached it. 47. I thanked the host. I tasted LM (the vegan cheeseburger). I attended group meditation (the games). I contributed part of the meal. I tasted the meal. 48. I determined that the concert had been a success. I smelled LM (the vegan ham sandwich). I found the clothes. I washed them with detergent. I wore the jumper to meditation (the concert). 49. I marketed happiness. I stated that the two switches were LM (thought) and medicine. I meditated (wrote). I studied medicine. I was happy. 50. I said that pedagogy was necessary. I stated that pedagogy supported meditation (discussion) and medicine. Pedagogy supported meditation (acting). Pedagogy supported medicine. I wrote on pedagogy.